This invention relates to gem-diacyl derivatives of thiadiazole sulfonamides useful as carbonic anhydrase inhibitors (CAI) and pharmaceutically effective salts thereof. More particularly, the compounds of the invention are useful in the treatment of glaucoma and assessment of corneal function.